You Can Live A Life Time In Two Years
by Ali-Is-In-Wonderland
Summary: Was I the only one who admired Rose for this quote? Well, now you get to read about Rose re-living her memories. Full Summary inside. Full DimitriXRose. Never and Adrian.
1. Authors Note

**Okay, so, I just read Spirit Bound for the 3rd time. Adrian needs to go to hell.  
Just thought I should let that out.  
Now, Each time there is one part that, for some odd reason, makes me want to cry.**

**' "Two years is a lot." I thought for a moment about when I had been sixteen. What had happened in those two years? I'd run off with Lissa, watched friends die, traveled around the world, fallen in love... "You can live a lifetime in two years." '**

**So, this is what this is based off of. After Rose gets kicked out after her arguement with Tatiana.  
Each chapter will go over each book and she will recall her memories about running away with Lissa, the time Dimitri told her about beating up his father, the lust spell, Mason dieing, her first kills, Dimitri first saying I love you, the cabin scene, Buria, rescuing Eddie, Dimitri being bitten, going to Russia, meeting the Belikovs (I love Olena, she's so sweet.), seeing Dimitri, 'killing' him on the bridge, finding out Abe is her father, graduating, and returning Dimitri to being a dhampir.**

**Now, when I get to the stuff that happens in Frostbite, it might not turn out too well because I do not have that book. My friend took it. And I haven't seen her since May. I may just but the whole series again because I have the old covers. 8D The first book is ripping, so I think I want hardback this time. lol. **

**So, enough of my ramblings!**

**This was just the Author Note. Sorry to dissappoint you. hehehe.**

**I feel evil.**

**~Ali**


	2. Prolouge

**Yay! I'm bored so you get the prolouge. ;D**

**Yay, Dimitri gets to do the disclaimer!**

**Dimitri: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. If Ali owned it, I wouldn't be worshipping Lissa and Rose wouldn't be letting Adrain bit her. I'd have her in my arms. *grins***

**Me: *huggles Dimitri* You forgot that Adrian would be dead if I own Vampire Academy.**

**Dimitri: Oh...Sorry. And Adrian would be dead. *grin***

**

* * *

**

Prolouge: Thoughts

_"You could change the quorum law if you wanted to, you sanctimonious bitch!" I yelled back. "You're twisting the law because you're selfish and afraid! You're making the worst mistake of your life. You'll regret it! Wait and see-you'll wish you'd never done it!"_

_I don't know if anyone heard my tirade because by then, the hall was back to the choas it had been in when I entered. The guardians-three of them-didn't let go of me until we were outside. Once they released me, we all stood around awkwardly for a moment._

_"What now?" I asked. I tried to keep anger out of my voice. I was still furious and worked up, but it wasn't these guys' fault. "Are you going to lock me up?" Seeing as it would bring me back to Dimitri, it would almost be a reward._

_"They only said to remove you," one of the guardians pointed. "No one said what to do with you after that."_

_Another guardian, old and grizzled but still fierce looking, gave me a wry look. "I'd take off while you can, before they really have a chance to punish you."_

_"Not that they won't find you if they really want to," added the first guardian._

_With that, the three of them headed back inside, leaving me confused and upset. My body was still revved for a fight, and I was filled with the frustration I always experienced whenever I was faced with a situation I felt powerless in. All that yelling for nothing. I'd accomplished nothing._

_"Rose?"_

_I shifted from my churning emotions and looked up at the building. The older guardian still hadn't gone inside and still stood in the doorway. His face was stoic, but I thought I saw a twinkle in his eyes. "For what it's worth," he told me, "I thought you were fantastic in there._

_I didn't feel much like smiling, but my lips betrayed me. "Thanks."_

_Well, maybe I'd acomplished one thing. (page 377-378 of Spirit Bound)_

I made my way towards the cluster of cherry trees nearby, my mind wandering back to the words I said to Tatiana. _You can live a life time in two years_. My mind wandered further, back to when Lissa and I ran away, my first encounter with Dimitri...

* * *

**Hurrahhhh. Okay there's the prolouge. :)**


	3. AN: Don't Hate Me!

**So, I'm getting REALLY bad at this updating thing. I just have wayyyy to much going on in my life right now. As much as I love VA, it can't be my first priority during the school year. I have 5 projects due before Christmas break, 10 hours worth of work for each. -_-**

**But anyway! In whatever spare time I swear I'll try to start writing something for both of the stories I have up. When it gets closer to December, I swear I'll post some. Just to celebrate The Last Sacrifice. :D**

**I'll warn you ahead of time that I'll be posting a review of The Last Sacrifice as soon as I finish the book. I will be like BEGGING my parents to take me...That or I'll pre-order it. As soon as I get this posted, I'll go ask to get it pre-ordered lol.**

**As of right now, I have no new chapters to post. I haven't been on FF in forever, and what little draft I had, it died. ):**

**I'll try to get one up in the next two weeks. Probably after November 3rd.**

**Love you all bunches for being so patient!**

**-Aliiii**


	4. AN: The Last Sacrificeno spoilers

**OMG! I finished The Last Sacrifice (got it the day after it came out). Holy. Mother. Of. Shit!**

**I would love to blab about it to anyone who's read it. Honestly, I NEED to blab about it :D**

**I've been beeging my friend to read the books so I can blab to someone, but nooo. But, just... omg. That is all I can say. For serious. Lissa's relative made me flip, who killed Queen Bitch made me FREAK OUT, and Dimitri? Just omg...**

**READ IT! Like, now. Srsly.**

**Read it. ^-^**

**-Aliiii**


End file.
